


The Joke's On You

by TehBoneZone



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, F/M, Impregnation, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBoneZone/pseuds/TehBoneZone
Summary: Batgirl goes to get some info on the Joker.  Only she gets more than she can handle.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 22





	The Joke's On You

This is not how the night was supposed to go.

All Barbara had planned was to do some recon on the Joker, get some info, and get the hell out of there before anyone noticed. She would have, too, if it hadn’t been for his damn joke booby traps everywhere. And boy, had they sure trapped a booby.

Joker’s muscle henches had found her caught up in a rope trap that she realized, belatedly, worked like a finger torture toy; had she just relaxed, she could’ve been free before they found her. They cut her out of it and, squeezing her too tight to move, had carried her into a basement. Now, she was strapped into some sort of swinging harness, alone in the dark, her feet tied at the ankles to the old ceiling pipes, her hands tied behind her back, and a rope around her neck to keep her head up, also tied to the pipes.

She had just managed to get swinging in the hopes that the pipes would give--they certainly didn’t look like they were going to hold much longer--when light flooded down the stairs. A long, tall shadow was cast upon the opposite wall until the door shut again.

A match lit somewhere behind her and a candelabra came into view out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn’t quite see who held it. A familiar, ghost-white face suddenly appeared over hers and she yelped.

“Why, what do we have here? If it isn’t my favorite Batgirl!” Joker said.

She bit back the comment that she was the _only_ Batgirl. That would just be playing into his hand, and she was already deep enough in trouble as it was.

He walked around her, the light from the candles the only illumination in the otherwise pitch black room.

“Well, I must say, you’re looking hearty and hale. That’s good,” he said. He put his face close to hers again. “I hate playing with broken toys.”

He stood back and laughed, and Barbara tried not to wince. Joker left and dragged over a table until it was beside her, setting the candelabra down on it. With a flourish, he produced a knife.

“You know, I hate wasting time. So let’s get to the lovin’, shall we?”

Barbara’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Ooh, I love Truth or Dare!” he said. “I’ll go first. Truth or Dare, Batgirl?”

“I thought you were going to go first,” she said.

The knife glimmered in his hand, the flickering candlelight making his unsmiling face look even more demonic than usual. “Do you really want to argue firsts right now, Batgirl?”

She swallowed thickly. “No.”

He smiled. “Didn’t think so.” He stepped between her spread legs. “Let’s see, belt is off, let’s try right…” He raised the knife high. “Here!” He brought down the knife and she screamed. The tip barely grazed her.

Instead, his hand reached over and pulled up the middle of her costume until he could cut it open. When he’d made one hole, he drew the knife up the top. He started to saw through her bra, grumbling to himself until his knife slipped free and her breasts were exposed.

The icy air of the basement made her nipples hard. Unfortunately, Joker noticed, too.

“Well, looks like someone’s eager,” he said, tucking the knife away. He reached up and tweaked her nipples until they were tight nubs. Goosebumps rose over her body and, to her shame, she felt herself growing wet.

_It’s just the situation,_ she told herself. _It’s only the exposure. It’d happen anywhere_.

Joker removed his jacket and placed it on the far side of the table, then pulled the table around to the bottom of her. He placed the candelabra on the ground so its light shown up on his face, making his ghoulish grin look more hellish than usual.

Climbing up onto the table, he undid his trousers and pulled out his already hard cock. From her hanging position, Barbara couldn’t quite see how big he was until he rose up on his knees, both hands wrapped around his cock.

“That won’t fit!” she cried.

“Truth or Dare, Batgirl,” he said.

“Truth!”

He frowned. She sighed, relieved. If she had picked “dare”, who knew what he might have done.

Joker grabbed her leg, swinging her closer, one hand still on his cock.

“Truth is, we’ll make it fit.”

He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance and slammed her down onto it.

Barbara screamed at the intrusion. He swung her back and forth, each time getting a little deeper, stretching her open. Her breasts bounced as he fucked her, hitting her chin each time she came down hard. She looked down the length of her body, and stared in horror at the bulge in her belly. It kept moving higher and higher until suddenly it stopped.

Joker frowned, stopping his assault, and looked down. Barbara sighed. He was hitting her cervix. It was painful, but it stopped him.

“I said, we’ll make it fit,” he said, pulling back.

By the time his meaning trickled into her brain, he’d plunged his cock back inside her, penetrating her cervix, and slamming deep into her womb.

Barbara opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He pounded her again and again, the glide getting easier the wetter she grew. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of this! But her body seemed to have its own ideas about what it wanted.

He could’ve fucked her for hours or minutes, she couldn’t tell anymore. All she knew was the darkness, his grinning face, and the cock buried inside her womb.

“Are you ready, Batgirl?” he asked.

“What?” she said, in a haze.

“Here’s the wind up.”

She blinked into the blackness, trying to figure out what he meant.

“And the pitch!”

It came to her suddenly, terribly. He was going to come inside her!

“No! Don’t come inside me. Anything but--Ah!” Her pussy clenched around him, sending her into a uncomfortable and unwanted orgasm.

“And it’s a home run!” Joker shouted, shooting his seed into her stretched womb.

“NO!” she yelled. The feeling of being filled by such a horrible man overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

When she awoke, light surrounded her. She was still in the basement, her costume in tatters. She wasn’t tied up anymore, instead spread out on the table Joker had been kneeling on. Her pussy was sore, her belly felt bloated, and her head hurt.

She sat up and saw the reason for two of those; a plug had been stuffed into her cunt, keeping the Joker’s cum inside her. With a pained groan, Barbara removed it and pressed on her belly. Cum oozed out of her, and she sobbed.

How was she going to get home? How was she going to explain this?

Her cape hadn’t been slashed, so she wrapped herself up in it and started the long walk home.

A month later, Barbara got the news she’d been dreading.

She was pregnant with the Joker’s baby.


End file.
